


Kisses the Sweeter

by Celandine



Series: Narnia Sequence [12]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-13
Updated: 2009-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have no future, but will celebrate the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses the Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelaSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaSnape/gifts).



Caspian traces the outline of Edmund's lips with his finger. He is struck, always, by the disparities of time and age: looked at one way, Edmund is hundreds, perhaps a thousand, years his elder; yet somehow he is physically younger than Caspian. If Edmund is not a stripling still, he is little more than that, for all that he once ruled Narnia for many years.

Those tender lips graze his palm as Edmund reaches for Caspian's hand. Bright moonlight bleaches Edmund's sun-browned skin, accentuating his dark eyes.

"My king, my companion, my love," murmurs Edmund.

"Always yours, as you are mine," replies Caspian, his throat tight.

The words are a talisman of hope and faith against the reality of which they are both all too well aware. Edmund must at some time soon return to his own world, and Caspian must fulfill his duties as king. They have no future together; only the satisfaction of knowing that their honour is too great to be broken. What time they are given they will fill with kisses the sweeter for being stolen, and try afterward not to regret the joy.

**Author's Note:**

> For angela_snape, who wanted Caspian/Edmund, kiss.


End file.
